


S'mores

by Violet Stone (VampirePharie)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:45:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePharie/pseuds/Violet%20Stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt that I was given. Destiel (Mostly Castiel's) first S'mores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S'mores

The last thing Dean had thought he'd be doing on a Saturday night was camping in a goddamn forest. But him and Cas were hunting a...something, they hadn't quite figured it out yet, that preferred campers. So they were being bait. Great.

The night was moderately warm, but Cas, who was still getting used to being human and was always cold, had insisted Dean make a fire. And Dean, being Dean and unable to resist anything that Cas asked for, had made him the best campfire he could with such limited resources. It wasn't big, or well constructed, but Cas had smiled and warmed his hands and said it was perfect. Since then, not a word had been uttered.

Camping, Dean was finding, was not as exciting as he remembered it. Perhaps it was the fact that a two-man tent was much smaller now he was an adult, or the fact that ghost stories were considerably less scary and more likely to be true than they had been when he was younger. Either way, Dean wasn't enjoying himself. Cas hadn't said anything since he'd made the fire, seemingly content to sit in silence. Dean, on the other hand, couldn't stand silence. "Hey, Cas?" He asked, turning towards the former angel.

"Yes, Dean?" Wide blue eyes, that seemed to glow in the moonlight, met Dean's and he had to swallow before speaking again.

"You ever had a s'more?" The blank look on Cas's face, and the way he tilted his head, were all the answer Dean needed. With a smile he dug around in the holdall he'd brought along for the night. "Can you find two sharp sticks?" He asked, pulling out a bag of marshmallows, a bar of chocolate, and a pack of graham crackers.

Cas wondered why Dean wanted sticks, but he scanned the floor and managed to find two sticks that were relatively pointy. He handed them to Dean, who smiled and thanked him as he washed them with some water from a bottle. "Right, so I'm gonna show you how to make s'mores." Dean said, still smiling as he poked a marshmallow onto the end of each stick, then handed one to Cas.

"So what you do is," He held the stick at the end, toasting the marshmallow in the fire that he'd built, "You toast the marshmallow until it's nice and squishy, go on." He encouraged. Cas looked doubtful, but poked his marshmallow into the flames. "Good. Right, next you need two crackers." He managed to get four crackers out of the packet without breaking them, then handed two to Cas. "And you put a piece of chocolate on one." He hand to wedge his stick into the ground so he could use his hands, and broke a few pieces of chocolate off the bar he'd brought, one of which he handed to Cas.

"Dean, I do not see where this is going." Cas said, taking the piece of chocolate from Dean and putting it on one of his crackers, which was balanced on his knee.

"You'll see, just be patient." Dean poked his marshmallow back into the fire for a few seconds, until it started to melt. "Right, this is the best bit. You take the marshmallow, " He placed the marshmallow, still on the stick, atop the chocolate on his cracker, "Then you put the other cracker on top," He did so, holding the s'more between his fingers as he pulled the stick away. "Then you eat it."

Cas had been watching Dean so intently, that he hadn't noticed his marshmallow was on fire. "Uh, Cas..." Dean said, gesturing to the flaming sweet. "Just drop that in the fire. Here, you have this one," He handed his s'more to Cas and skewered a new marshmallow.

Cas took a hesitant bite of the s'more, moaning softly at the taste. "Dean..this is delicious!" He exclaimed, taking another bite and moaning again.

"Glad you like it, Cas." Dean's voice was strained and he had to shift his legs so Cas wouldn’t notice the very obvious problem in his pants that moan had caused. ' _Don't think about it. God, why does he have to sound so sexy when he-no. Stop thinking.'_ He thought, trying to distract himself by making himself a new s'more. Cas was now licking the melted chocolate off his fingers, making obscene noises and closing his eyes and Dean couldn't help but picture those lips wrapped around something else.

Cas opened his eyes and noticed Dean watching him. "Sorry." He mumbled, feeling his cheeks heat. "That was delicious."

Dean could only nod and offer him the s'more he'd just made. "Yeah." He cleared his throat. "Um." Cas had started making those noises again, eyes closed and a soft smile on his face as he ate.

Cas opened his eyes again after a moment. "What about you?" He asked, looking down at the s'more, then back up at Dean. "You have not had any."

Dean shrugged. "I've had them before, as long as you're enjoying it then I'm happy." Cas frowned, but took another bite of the s'more.

Dean had been about to make another s'more, perhaps for himself this time, when Cas shuffled a little closer. "Everything alright?" He asked the smaller man, who was looking up at him with wide eyes. "Cas?" He asked as the angel leaned a little closer. "What are you doing?"

Cas blushed. "I thought you would like some of my s'more." He said softly. Then he did something that surprised Dean; he took a bite of the gooey treat, closed his eyes, and pressed his lips against Dean's.

Dean froze for a moment before his body caught up with his racing mind, and with a soft sigh he returned the kiss. He licked across the seam of Cas's lips, tongue darting inside when they parted and taking the bite of s'more Cas pushed into his mouth. He pulled away with a smile, swallowing the treat and adoring the blush that darkened Castiel's cheeks.

"Thanks." Dean whispered, licking his lips. "But I don't think I got it all." He added, cupping his hand behind Cas's neck and pulling him back in for another kiss.

The kiss would've been nice if it hadn't been interrupted by a loud growl and a Crocotta launching itself over their heads and nearly taking them off.

Dean huffed in irritation and pulled out a machete. He and the Crocotta circled eachother before the monster lunged for Cas. That made Dean angry, and with a swipe of the blade and a high whistle, the monster's head rolled across the forest floor. "Bastard." Dean spat before turning back to Cas, who had dropped his s'more.

"I hate camping."


End file.
